The present invention relates generally to the field of application software, and more particularly to how parameter values are changed and persistence levels are controlled.
Software applications have pre-defined values for parameters to be used when the application is running. It is sometimes necessary to change a parameter value to something other than the original value. This change can be persistent, resulting in a new value for that particular parameter, or the change can be transient, with the value reverting back to the original value after time passes, a task is completed or some other event occurs. Making these changes may involve pop-up dialog boxes or other intrusive interactions, which interrupt workflow for the user. Also, unintended errors may occur if a user is not aware whether a change is persistent or transient or if the user forgets to change a transient value back to the original value.